


Inside Jokes

by klutzy_girl



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Matt is feeling a little left out because DJ and Steve have history together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fuller House nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.

Matt hated himself for feeling left out sometimes but DJ and Steve had all this history he wasn’t a part of, and he sometimes wondered if they just wanted to let him down gently but didn’t know how. And he loved both of them so much he didn’t want that to happen nor bring it up himself. Which is how he found himself sitting on the couch, staring into space, after sending the kids off to various activities with their friends. DJ and Steve swung the kitchen door open and came into the living room, laughing. “Hey, Matt. You enjoying some alone time?” Steve teased his boyfriend.

Matt winced, something both DJ and Steve caught. “Yeah,” he lied, flashing them a fake smile.

Steve and DJ exchanged concerned glances. “Are you feeling okay? Are you sick?” DJ rushed over to feel his forehead but still wasn’t satisfied upon realizing his body was set at its normal temperature. “Is something wrong?”

“You know you can tell us anything, right? Deej, tell him,” Steve urged.

DJ glared at him for a second before turning her attention back to Matt. “Did something happen with one of the boys?” Sometimes they acted out just to test Matt and Steve when they were missing their father.

“No, they’re all fine. I’m just having a bad day,” Matt tried, hoping they’d back off.

No such luck. “I can make you something to eat,” Steve tried.

“And you know he doesn’t like to share food,” added DJ, who shrugged when he shot a wounded look in her direction. It was the truth, and they found it endearing most of the time.

Matt snorted. “Thank you, but I’m fine. Why don’t you two head out to the store and I’ll go do yard work?” He was grasping at straws at this point and they all knew it. But Matt couldn’t let them know the truth because what if they agreed with him? He wanted to put this off for as long as possible even though it was killing him.

“Not until you tell us what’s wrong. Matt, we’ve been through this with the kids so many times I’ve lost count. We can’t help you unless we know what the problem is,” DJ persisted, hoping he’d open up.

He sighed. “We’ll make it worth your while,” Steve tried. Matt didn’t turn down sex most of the time so he figured going to the old standby was worth it (and it always worked with him too - both DJ and Matt knew it).

Matt got up off the couch. “It’s nothing!”

“That’s not exactly nothing. Matt, we’re not going to be upset. This is a judgment-free zone, remember?” That was one of the ground rules DJ insisted on when they started this whole thing.

Matt deflated. “You two have known each other for years, right?”

“Yeah. What about it?” DJ asked, exchanging a puzzled glance with Steve.

“You have all this history but I’ve only known you both for what, two years? How can I compete with that?” Matt had finally broken and he could no longer hold it all in.

“I told you he was acting weird every time we brought up something from the past or talked about inside jokes!” Steve told DJ. He patted Matt on the shoulder.

“You did.” DJ sighed and pulled Matt in for a hug. “You’re an idiot,” she told him.

“Hey!” he objected.

“You kinda are, dude,” chimed in Steve.

“We love you, Matt. Yeah, Steve and I have history but we both wanted to be with you because we’re in love with you. You keep Steve grounded most of the time, which is a pretty big feat, considering. We don’t mean to leave you out so if we are, just tell us. We won’t get upset. Sometimes I feel like you and Steve leave me out.” DJ smiled at him.

“And I feel like you and DJ leave me out sometimes. I think it’s a problem we’ve all faced at one point, and we need to be honest with each other or this won’t work. I’ve been in love with DJ since high school but I’m in love with you too, Matt. Nothing’s going to change that,” Steve assured Matt before planting a kiss on him.

“Let me in,” DJ whined. She kissed both of them before pulling back to hug the two men she loved. 

“I love you both, too. Sorry I’m an idiot sometimes.” Matt felt stupid for letting his insecurities take over but he knew DJ and Steve would tell him otherwise.

“It’s okay. It happens to the best of us. Especially me when I’m near food,” Steve joked. 

DJ playfully swatted the back of his head. “You’re hungry again, aren’t you?”

“Yes…”

“Never change,” Matt told him, laughing before slinging his arms around their shoulders. “But I think we should take advantage of this very rare kid-free and other family member-free time.” 

The three of them looked at each other and raced upstairs. Insecurities would definitely pop up occasionally but they talked through their issues like adults. But for now, DJ, Steve, and Matt planned to make the most of their very rare alone time.


End file.
